Christmas Holidays
by LionshadeSC
Summary: Hermoine and Draco are left as the only 2 students at Hogwarts of Christmas Break.
1. Chapter 1

Draco stood several feet away in the library, watching as Hermoine Granger leaned over a table, holding the sides of her head in her hands. She groaned to herself, receiving a shush from the librarian.

It was the first evening of Christmas Holiday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Classes had only ended just a little while ago before dinner. The snow was falling outside making it bitterly cold, but inside the castle it was a toasty warm. Mistletoe, holly and Christmas trees and other decorations lined the halls, making the castle feel even more friendly and comforting.

Draco and Hermoine were in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry had gone to the Burrow for the holidays. Hermoine had said she was going home for the holidays as well but at the last moment her plans changed; her parents had won a trip to the Bahamas over Christmas and has asked if she could stay at Hogwarts this year. Hermoine didn't mind in the least, although she did wish she could go with her parents, but Christmas at Hogwarts was amazing as well. She wasn't worried about presents or anything, besides, her parents could send her the gifts by owl. Besides, her parents weren't exactly the most rich family in the neighborhood and they deserved a little second honey moon together in the nice sun.

Draco, on the other hand, was in a little spat with his father, so he decided to stay at his school this Christmas.

And since so many parents and students were scared of Voldemort and what had happened last year, that Draco and Hermoine were the only students left in the school. Everyone else had gone home.

Draco watched Hermoine for a few more moments. He was bored; even Crabbe and Goyle, his minions, had left him here to entertain himself for the next two weeks. Draco wished he could be home a little, but his family tended to annoy him sometimes more than bring him comfort or any of that other crap.

Hermoine gave another low moan to herself, earning another stern shush from Madam Pince. Draco smirked, deciding to entertain himself for a little.

He boldly walked up to the table Hermoine sat at and placed his hand on the table's surface. He leaned on his arm and asked her, "Why so down Granger? It's Christmas Holiday's isn't it? Shouldn't you be bursting with relief that you don't have to do schoolwork for a whole two weeks?"

Hermoine looked up at him and sighed, her eyebrows furrowed over her eyes, "What do you want _Malfoy?_"

"Nothing," he said simply. "But what's eating you? Did you fail a quiz or something? I've never seen you upset like this before."

"Why should you care?" she said bitterly, picking up a book and holding it all to close to her face. "And what makes you think I'm upset?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes at her then grabbed the book, turning it the right way before placing it in her shocked hands. "You're reading it upside down," he whispered to her, leaning in a little closer.

Hermoine glared at nothing in particular and closed the book with a slam, stuffing it in her bag and standing, walking away to the door without saying anything. Draco gave another long closed smile and chased after her. They exited the library and he ran to catch up to her. He came to her side and started walking next to her with his hands in his pockets. "So really, why are you so upset?"

"Again, why do you care Malfoy?"

"Just wondering." Draco gave an uninterested shrug.

They walked on in silence for a couple more moments before Hermoine stopped. Draco did the same and kept watching her, bending his head down slightly. He was so much taller than her now. Hermoine clenched her fists at her side and suddenly burst out, her face hot, "I forgot to write my name down on my Potions test!"

Draco subtly bit the bottom of his lip to hide back his laughter that was roaring inside of him. "Yeah? So? It's just one little test it isn't going to completely ruin you."

"Draco!" Hermoine spat, spinning to face him. He started when he heard her say his name. That was the fist time she had called him by his first name, and not his last.

He. . . kind of liked it. Now that he thought about it he had never called _her _by her first name either. He turned his attention back to her.

"You know that Snape hates me! And not only that but when he sees that my paper has no name on it he'll throw it away without giving it another glance! And I can't fail a test! I can't!" Hermoine bit her lip and rubbed her palm against her forehead. Draco stared at her and he had a fleeting thought of embracing her and pressing his face in to her hair, telling her it was going to be all right. Then he shook his head quickly, banishing those thoughts. How could he even think that? She wasn't a pure-blood. Not even a half-blood. He couldn't think like that. Get a hold of yourself Draco.

He turned back to her. Snape doesn't correct his papers until the morning. So he shouldn't have had corrected them yet. "Okay," he says, "I'll help you."

Hermoine freezes and looks up to him with her eyes huge orbs of shock. "What?" she says.

"I said I'll help you." Hermoine's eyes manage to get even bigger and he says, "Snape doesn't correct the papers until morning, so that gives us loads of time. We sneak in, grab your paper, write your name on it and we're okay."

"Year right," she mutters. Finally she looks up to glare at him. "Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think that I'd actually believe that you want to help me? Forget it, I'll take the F!"

She started to spin around and walk away but Draco ran after her. "No I'm serious!" He ran in front of her and she stopped, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why should I even believe you Draco? And why do you want to help me?"

"I'm bored," he said. "And all of the Slytherin house left for Christmas. I need _some _way to entertain myself. Going on a little mission sounds fun."

She glared at him and whipped out her wand faster than he could blink. She pointed it straight at the center of his face. He didn't flinch or move away. She growled at him, "Fine. Meet me near Gryffindor Tower by the picture of Sir Cadogan. At midnight. And if you try to trick me or get me in trouble Malfoy I swear you'll regret the day you ever joined Hogwarts. Understand?"

Draco gave her an evil smile. "Of course Granger. Why would you ever doubt me?"

Hermoine put her wand back in her robes and looked him up and down, her eyes slightly uncertain. "Fine. See you later then."

"See you later." He watched as she spun around and turned the corner of the hall they were in. Draco bit his lip in excitement, trying to hold back his smile but failing miserably.

This would be fun.

**Ollo! :) First fanfic for me including Draco/Hermoine. So sorry if they seem out of character at all. But hey, it's fanfiction and we can do what we want, right? ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night Hermoine snuck out of the Gryffindor Common Room easily. It's not like there was anyone to catch her. The teachers weren't worried about either of the students sneaking away at all. Even Filch was relaxed. There were only two students in the entire school. All of the faculty knew how bad Draco and Hermoine got along, so they weren't exactly going to be planning some little adventure together.

Or so they thought.

Hermoine got to the corner, peeking around it to see Draco standing by the picture. The Slytherin looked at his watch and muttered something about the greatest witch in the school actually getting here on time. Hermoine straightened herself before turning the corner and approaching him. She pulled out her wand, "_Lumos_,"she whispered in the darkness. Her wand lit up and Draco turned upon seeing her. He looked almost scared at first, thinking it was a teacher. But then he relaxed when he realized who wit was. "Took you long enough," he sneered.

Hermoine rolled her eyes. "And put out you wand!" he hissed. "Do you want everyone in the castle to know we're here?"

"_Nox_," she whispered. The light fell and she whispered back, "Then how are we supposed to see?"

"Just trust me. I can see in the dark better than Filch's cat. Come on." Hermoine heard Draco start to walk away and she followed after him. But she had only taken two steps when she crashed in to a wall. She cursed silently and heard Draco sigh in annoyance. "Ugh."

A hand suddenly grabbed Hermoine's and she felt herself stiffen. "It's just me," Draco hissed. The hand holding hers pulled her forward. "Come on we're wasting darkness."

Hermoine allowed herself to be led on by Draco. He warned her when they came to steps the steps and they started to walk down them. Hermoine used her free hand to trail along the wall. Soon they came down in to the dungeon and Draco led her past the desks to where Snape's huge stack of papers was. "Okay use your wandlight," he whispered.

Hermione pulled out her wand and turned it on. The pair stood up and started flipping through the papers. It took a few minutes but Hermoine finally found it. "Ah! Here!" She took out a pen and scribbled her name quickly. Draco kept his eyes trained on the door and Hermoine slipped her paper back in the stack.

"Turn it off!" he hissed suddenly. Hermoine put her wand out on Draco's command. He held up a hand in silence that Hermione could barely make out but she saw it and she clamped her mouth shut. She listened hard with her ears, confused when she didn't hear anything.

Draco grabbed her suddenly and pulled her behind the desk, forcing her down in to the leg space underneath the teacher's desk. Draco slid in with her. Hermione squeezed in as close as she could and felt her chest tighten when Draco's hands went on both sides of her head. They both shifted their positions for a second. Both were so big now. If they were first years they would have no problem with this. "Dra-" she started to ask but he immediately clamped a huge pale hand over her mouth. Hermione understood and pressed her lips tightly together, confused why her heart was pounding so hard when he placed his hand over her mouth.

It became clear why Draco had become frightened so suddenly. Hermione made out the sound of footsteps and her heart quickened. Oh unicorn turds. It was Snape.

The dim lights to the dungeon turned on and Hermione felt herself lean in closer to Draco. He stiffened slightly for a moment and they listened in terrified apprehension as the steps approached closer and closer to the desk. They didn't dare breathe. They glanced at the floor when they saw the black feet approach. They both held their breath and heard a deep mutter, "Can't believe I forgot my spectacles." There was the sound of scraping on the desk and the feet left. When the lights turned off and the soujnd of the footsteps disappeared up the staircase did they finally allow themselves to breathe. Both let out a long sigh of relief. Draco and Hermione met eyes in the darkness and both let out shaken breaths of relief.

Hermione could barely see anything in the darkness, but, did Draco just smile?

He was the first to climb out of the small space. He didn't offer a hand to help her out, and she was glad. For some reason she found that she would be embarrassed if he had offered. And slightly awkward.

"Come on," Draco said, releasing a breath. "Let's get out of here. I'll take you to Gryffindor Tower."

The couple made it out of the dungeon okay and they were almost to the picture of the Fat Lady when Draco suddenly gasped and pushed her back against a wall, clamping a hand over her mouth for the second time that night. "Shh!" he silenced her. Hermione felt chills bolt up her spine and she felt Draco's bangs gently brush against her forehead as he swiveled his head back and forth. Then he grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her forward quickly. "Draco, what are you-?" But she was cut off when he shushed her again. Hermione closed her mouth shut in annoyance and decided to keep being led forward.

They got to the picture of the Fat Lady and Draco asked quickly, "Say the password!"

"What?" she whispered loudly, disbelief in her voice. "You think I'm going to give you the-"

"Hermione just do it now unless you want to get detention for a month or even expelled! You can ask the Fat Lady to change the password tomorrow so I can't get in just do it! I'll explain in a moment"

Hermione glared at him, hoping she could see his angry glare. The thought of being expelled finally convinced her so she finally turned to the Fat Lady, who looked at her expectantly with a raised eyebrow. "Tapeworm!" Hermione said.

The portrait swung open and Hermione was pushed in by Draco. The picture slammed shut so both of them were safe. Hermione could see him better now with the torchlight from the Common Room and she saw him place a finger over his lips. She nodded, eyes furrowed. There was silence for a few moments and when Draco finally released a sigh of relief and sank to the ground did Hermione blow.

"What was that for?"

He looked at her. "Oh, nothing. Just _saving your life."_

"What?"

"Filch's cat was coming," Draco jabbed his thumb at the direction of the door. "We both would have been dead if she'd have caught us."

Hermione sighed to herself. "Fine. Well, thanks."

"You're very welcome Granger." Draco stood up and dusted himself up, trying to get his dignity back. He started to make towards the door when Hermione clenched her fists to her side and growled out, "Wait."

He stopped and turned to her, his cold and hard expression no longer the Draco she had known for less than an hour. He had been as brave as Harry, as loyal as Ron smashed in to one being. And as daring as both of them to break the rules under necessary circumstances.

He had almost seemed like a Gryffindor.

Hermione blushed upon thinking this and said stiffly, "Thanks. For, well, you know, helpiing me and saving my butt back there. If it weren't for you Snape surely would have found me and done everything to get me expelled.

Shock flit across Draco's face for a moment before he scoffed. "Don't think anything of it Granger. I was just saving my own ass. If Snape would have caught me with _you _I may have been in even more trouble. Father would have burst a vein getting a letter that I had been caught with a M-M-Muggle's daughter _after_ school hours _helping _her. So technically, I was helping myself." Draco looked away from her fleetingly. He had been about to call her Mudblood. But, he suddenly felt horribly guilty when he had been about to say it. He'd never felt that before. . . why now?

Hermione didn't catch it. She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Still, you did help me, so I owe you my thanks."

He looked her up and down, his eyes narrowed, but then he shrugged almost nonchalantly. "Whatever makes you happy I guess. Later Granger."

Draco was starting to leave again and Hermione's voice stopped him again. "Draco?"

A shiver flew down his spine again. He turned, one hand on the door. "Yeah?"

Hermione flushed crimson red before saying, "The password will stay the same until the end of the Holidays."

The pair felt their hearts pound loudly, almost synchronized. Hermione stuttered on, "You know, if you want to be with someone on Christmas morning. . . It's no fun opening presents alone. 

Draco looked at her for a long moment, biting back his smile as hard as he could. Keep it together keep it together. "Yes. I, appreciate it. Uh, thank you. . . Hermione." He'd never felt so lost for words like this. Draco's resolve broke suddenly as he gave her a half smile, "See you at breakfast?"

"Yes! Yes of course!" Hermione said briskly. Now she said more professionally, "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight." Draco left the Gryffindor Tower and just about ran down the halls to the Slytherin Common Room. When he did he jumped on to the nearest couch and clenched his fists against his chest, smiling as broadly as he could, but he fought it and kept a solemn look on his face. Why did he feel so happy? So . . . elated and excited? Why was his heart pounding, as if it too could feel the anxiety within him?

He fell asleep on the couch, not able to fall asleep for another hour to let his heart calm down.

**I've gotten a few complaints that they seem to ooc, and I am trying my hardest to fix that. Sorry if I can't fulfill your wishes for me to be JK Rowling but not matter how hard I try I can't really write as great as she can and I can't totally do Draco the way he really is, so you'll have to settle for this :) **

**another chapter will be coming up this isn't over yet!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the next week it seemed even more magical than Hogwarts was itself. The teacher's were more than shocked to see the relationship between the two rivals actually growing. Dumbledore had used a single table as the dining table during meals where all the faculty and the two students sat together. Draco and Hermione sat together and got along a lot better now. Snape would glare at them whenever they glanced at them but when they looked away he would go back to his eating, a bemused expression on his face.

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Odd isn't it? Yet very exciting," Professor Sprout would say, giggling with Professor Flitwick.

"Very odd indeed," McGonnagal said in the teacher's lounge. She smirked to herself as she sipped some tea. "Yet strangely enchanting. It's very refreshing."

"I think," Dumbledore said, sitting in his own chair, "that the tensions that usually exist between the houses disappear when the friends are not there to pressure them or judge them. And I find," Dumbledore smiled from behind his glasses, "that the pair are indeed very cute together. What would you say Severus? Don't you find this youthful love between them refreshing at all?"

"Not very, Headmaster," Snape said in his deep, monotone voice. "It is amusing at most."

"Do you know how they became quite fond of each other?"

"Not at all, though I have my suspicions." Snape smirked to himself.

They were silent for a moment before Sprout said, "Well I definitely agree with you Headmaster. When all of the students are gathered it adds pressure for two students of completely different houses to show their feelings for one another. But when they aren't around, it makes them feel a lot less stressed." Sprout smiled, pleased with her assessment of the situation.

"I think we will wait to see how this turns out," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. Then he turned to Filch, who was standing behind them all quietly with Mrs. Norris sitting on his shoulder. "Oh, and Filch?"

"Yes Headmaster?" he said, responding instantly in his old croaked voice.

"Give dear Mrs. Norris a night off. I don't think you have anything to worry about this Christmas break. Though Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are indeed getting along, I do no think they will sneak out of their dorms at night. You have no need to patrol the halls until all of the children have returned. Besides, Peeves will inform us of anything if something happens." There was a special twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he said this.

"Yes Headmaster."

Hermione spent the first week of Christmas Holidays with Draco constantly. At first they kept their distance, only smirking at each other when they saw each other, but then Hermione and Draco started to stay in each other's company almost constantly, sitting in the library together, warming up in the Great Hall or playing outside in the snow. Hermione even gave him help in a couple of subjects he was struggling at. Draco was exceedingly embarrassed by this at first but he didn't mind in the long run.

And it had been one full week of Christmas Break when Draco finally visited Hermione in the Gryffindor Tower.

At first he hadn't really thought she had been serious, practically inviting him to come to the Gryffindor Tower room if he could during he holidays, like she was joking him.

But she was serious.

He approached the Fat Lady after curfew, around midnight, the time he had met her that one night about a week ago. He hoped she was still awake. . .

The Fat Lady faced him. "Password?"

"T-Tapeworm?" Draco stammered.

She nodded and she swung open. Draco stared, shocked that it had actually worked. Then he entered the lit up room, looking around and getting a good view of it. It was pretty nice with scarlet and gold lining almost every inch of it.

And on one of the couches, sat Hermione. Her nose was firmly buried in a book. She looked up to him as he entered, and she looked shocked and surprised, but happily surprised. She smiled at him. "Hello Draco." It had gotten more natural to call each other by name now. A strange sort of bond had grown between them.

"Hello Hermione," Draco smiled slightly and came to sit on a couch across from her. He looked around the Common Room. "So you were serious about me coming here."

"Of course I was. It took you long enough," Hermione smiled at him, closed her book and turned so she faced him. "So what made you want to come tonight?"

"Got bored," he smiled at her. Then he leaned in close and gave an excited and enchanting smile, filled with mischief. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go on an adventure with me tonight?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "An adventure?" It sounded like something Ron or Harry would say. Their definition of 'adventure' tended to hang on the edge of 'going looking for trouble and getting away with it'. It appeared Draco seemed to have the same thought process.

He smiled, biting the bottom of his lip, something Hermione noticed that he tended to do when he got excited. Malfoy smiled broadly now. He stood up and pulled her up. "Come on! Get your coat we're going to be going outside for this."

Hermione looked at him hesitantly before sighing. "Fine, fine. Let's go. Give me a second to get my stuff."

Hermione gathered her coat, mittens and hat, pulling her thick clothes on. She slipped on her boots. When she was finally ready Draco held her hand and led her out in to the dark halls. Hermione found she was more used to him holding her hand now. Draco liked being the leader. That was pretty obvious.

Hermione might as well have been blind. She hadn't the faintest idea where he was leading her. But when the wind tickled her ear and the cold bit her nose she knew they were out of the castle. The couple's boots made crunching noises on the ground as they walked on the snow and as they kept walking the smell of candy and warm toasty drinks flowed up through Hermione. She suddenly snapped her eyes open, staring at Hogsmede.

She looked to Draco, who was smiling excitedly. "On Christmas Eve they lengthen their hours." Hermione stared at him in shock, wondering how he knew this. As if hearing her thoughts he said, "I've sneaked out on occasion some Christmas Eve's."

Hermione let loose a laugh and Draco pulled her towards the Three Broomsticks, but Hermione stopped in her tracks. The streets of Hogsmede were filled with merry people celebrating on Christmas Eve and they didn't notice the underage wizards standing there. Hermione said quietly, "What if someone recognizes us and we get in trouble?" She pulled her arms around her chest.

Draco sighed quietly and gave her a 'oh that's all you're worried about' look. "Don't worry Hermione. I've come here almost every year on Christmas Eve. Trust me nobody will care, or notice. They like me here. And besides, we almost look like we're fully fledged wizards now, and not underaged."

Hermione still seemed uncertain and Draco sighed dramatically, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. "Don't worry no one will recognize us."

She allowed herself to be pulled in. At a first glance the Three Broomsticks was stuck full of people squished together at tables talking and laughing and clinking glasses together. But then they all turned and spotted the couple entering. And suddenly the store was filled with happy shouts. "Hey Draco!"

"Draco! My main wizard man! How ya doin?"

"Who's the dame you got wit' ya?"

"Ooo she's pretty mind if I have a dance with her?"

"Sneaking out _again_ this year?"

"Glad you could make it squirt!"

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow and stuck close to him as he waved and eagerly said a hello to everyone who spoke to him. He raised his voice and all turned forward to listen. "Hello again guys, I'd like to introduce my date this Christmas Eve." Draco put an arm around Hermione's shoulder and she felt herself flush scarlet upon him saying this. "This is Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of Hogwarts, the smartest witch of the century!"

There were several 'Heys!' and 'Hello Hermione!' and 'Damn you hot girl!', and all of them welcoming cheers. Hermione couldn't help but smile at them all and give a little wave. One of the men came up to her and pulled her coat off for her as well as Draco's. "Miss Granger," he said pleasently.

"Oh, thank you," Hermione blushed and Draco pushed himself through the crowd to a table filled with people he was familiar with. He gestured for Hermione to join him and she sat close next to him, feeling a little claustrophobic with so many people around. Draco ordered two butterbeers and they all launched in to conversation.

"So what house you in Miss Granger?" one of the fellows asked.

"Gryffindor," she said.

One of them gave a low whistle, "Man Draco you sure know how to pick 'em. She's cute." Draco blushed upon hearing this and the man gave him a playful slap on the shoulder, "Eh don't worry about me! She's not my type anyway!"

Hermione said quickly, "Oh we're not really-" But she was cut off by the butterbeers landing in front of her. Draco reached for one and handed it to her. She thanked him quietly and sipped it slowly. Draco smiled at her and sipped his as well.

"How long have you been sneaking out Draco?" Hermione asked him over the loud talking.

"Uh, since second year. I usually come with Crabbe and Goyle and a few other Slytherins," Draco said.

The next couple of hours seemed to pass by all too quickly and it was soon time for them to leave. Draco and Hermione stood up, saying good bye to everyone. Everyone waved and suddenly the entire crowd of people cheered, chanting, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Draco and Hermione looked around, and it was Hermione who put it together first. She looked up, and there was a mistletoe leave with a few red holly berries hanging on it. The mistletoe hung suspended mid-air right above them. Draco looked up too and when they looked at each other in shock, both of their faces flared up, the heat rushing to their faces. Draco took a couple of steps back but a ring had formed around them and they just pushed him back, nearly colliding with her. They both met each other's eyes, startled and confused brown meeting nervous but excited silver. Draco straightened himself and took a step towards Hermione. She braced herself, her arms stiff to her sides, and the crowd pushed closer, a few letting out whoops and cheers, but still chanting at the top of their lungs.

Draco got closer to Hermione and reached up a trembling hand, placing it on the side of her place. The crowd erupted in more cheers. The young couple's hearts thudded loudly, each heartbeat stronger and more violent than the first. Hermione looked almost like a deer in the headlights as Draco slowly dipped forward and pressed his lips to hers. (Guys never fall in to peer pressure X), unless if ur about to kiss Draco)

Loud and raucous screams and shouts erupted from the crowd. Draco's eyes were closed almost peacefully. Hermione felt frozen, disbelief swamping her mind that he actually did it. Her eyes remained open for a moment before they closed in a sort of silent ecstasy.

The cheering went on for several more moments even after they broke apart. Hermione placed a hand to her lips and she swallowed nervously. She looked up at him, her face as red as a tomato. Draco took a step back from her and left and right, eyes open wide. Then he looked at her and jerked his head to the door. "R-Ready to go?" he asked. His voice stuttered and went up an octave when he said this. Hermione nodded shakily. As they left the Three Broomsticks the couple received congratulations and slaps on the backs from passer by's. Both of them didn't say much as they left. They pulled on their winter clothes and ran away in to the night.

**It just came to me, and I couldn't resist. o.o **


End file.
